This invention relates generally to structural frame components, and more particularly to a structural frame component which is a composite of a member having a hollow rectangular cross-section encased in a decorative member.
In the manufacture of furniture, for example, frame components serve both structural and decorative purposes. Typically frame components have been of solid cross-sectional construction; that is, the components are constructed of solid pieces of wood or wood product commonly referred to as chip or flake board. Since most woods are easily damaged, for the solid wood to have a suitable decorative appearance, the wood must be carefully finished, and such finish constantly cared for to protect the wood. Moreover, the environmental conditions in which solid wood is kept must be critically controlled. This is due to the propensity of solid wood to warp. If the wood warps, it can be rendered useless as a component in frame construction because of both its altered dimensions making it difficult to be used as a structural component and the upappealing overall appearance of a frame using such components.
When using wood product, or certain grades or imperfect pieces of solid wood, the structural member is covered with a suitable decorative veneer. While typical veneers protect the underlying wood and provide a decorative appearance, such appearance has heretofore not been of a level to match that desired of finished wood as found in high quality products. The lesser quality appearance of veneers is due primarily to their lack of thickness for detail definition, and their edge finishing. As a result veneer covered components have only been used in products intended for that portion of the market where high quality appearance is not of primary concern.